


традиции медицинской астрологии

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда-то Касукабе находил шутки про «богатый внутренний мир» магов смешными и даже ироничными.





	традиции медицинской астрологии

**Author's Note:**

> да-да, это по мотивам того самого анекдота про разогретую гречку  
фб-2019

Когда-то Касукабе находил шутки про «богатый внутренний мир» магов смешными и даже ироничными.  
Но время, это чертово время, шло — а вместе с ним сменялись поколения в Дыре, и каждый, просто каждый юнец считал себя обязанным пошутить про это. У магов богатый внутренний мир! Сокровища спрятаны глубоко внутри! Касукабе улыбался, кивал, но мысленно его уже начинало потряхивать от подобных шуточек, и мысленно он пообещал себе, что в следующий раз обязательно воткнет неудачливому юмористу скальпель в глаз.  
Практично и поучительно. Заодно можно будет рассмотреть, отличается ли чем-то нервная система у магов и людей.  
Но все же, шутки шутками, а внутри у каждого мага скрывался настоящий ящик Пандоры; сокровищница для исследований, такая, что не описать словами.  
И то, ради чего Касукабе и собирался заняться аккуратным расчленением, скрывалось в голове. Предки считали, что там располагается центр всей системы, они называли голову Солнцем, обращались с ней максимально аккуратно — отдавали таким образом честь усопшим. Изымали мозг, бальзамировали...  
Но Касукабе не проводил погребение. Он занимался Наукой.  
А та не ждала от него следований умершим верованиям.  
Взвесив в руке нож, Касукабе без интереса взглянул на растерзанное тело мага перед собой. Его притащили Кайман с Никайдо — их очередная охота закончилась удачно, но, судя по всему, ответа на давно терзавший его вопрос бедняга Кайман так и не нашел, этот маг тоже не был тем, кто обратил его голову и стер воспоминания. Обойдя стол, Касукабе слегка сузил глаза, рассматривая останки.  
Горло было вспорото — по шее шла длинная грубая рана с рваными краями, трахея перекручена (явно кто-то по имени Кайман постарался после смерти жертвы), а нижней челюсти как не бывало. Вместо нее лишь обрезанные ножом остатки кожи и щек вместе с вывалившимся наружу языком. Ну хоть оба глаза были на месте, и на том спасибо!  
Вспоротый живот с выпотрошенными кишками уже начинал подванивать какой-то дрянью, он представлял из себя зрелище не просто плачевное, а такое, что словами не описать. Предки говорили, что живот расположен под знаком Луны, но если бы у Луны был свой аватар, она бы явно взбесилась от увиденного — мало того, что половина кишок отсутствовала, явно оставшись на месте кровавых разборок, так еще и оставшаяся внутри часть напоминала работу какого-то очень экспрессивного мастера.  
Но запах, странный запах продолжал идти откуда-то изнутри!..  
Касукабе, оглядевшись по сторонам, осторожно заглянул внутрь.  
И обомлел.  
Там была... ладно, он не ожидал увидеть подобного. То есть, конечно, предполагал, но...  
Внутри были пельмешки.  
Уже разварившиеся, смешавшиеся с останками кишок и чем-то, что когда-то давно явно было печенкой, но это были именно они, и, кажется, их приготовила Никайдо. Сложив два и два Касукабе сделал вывод, что несчастного мага приволокли к нему уже после мести за сожранные пельмени — он мог лишь посмеяться над тем, что Кайман так взбесился, но даже немного сочувствовал.  
В животе вдруг заурчало, и Касукабе еще раз нервно покосился на дверь.  
Он ведь сегодня не обедал...  
Он соврал бы, сказав, что Хару своей магией подарила ему бессмертие, но некоторые особенности ее магии действовали так, что убить его было явно труднее обычного человека. Это же касалось и различного рода болезней...  
Касукабе хорошо помнил мальчика Сина, выпотрошившего себе руки ради открытия каналов магического дыма — тогда тот не просто вспорол себе вены, а банально истерзал себе руки жутчайшим способом, отчего они, кажется, даже начали подгнивать. Но это не убило мальчика Сина, мальчик Син теперь и сам занимался методичным расчленением, что лишний раз доказывало, что те, на ком была опробована магия, обладали отличавшейся от людской иммунной системой.  
Пельмени пахли ужасно аппетитно — Касукабе спешно отмахнулся от мысли, что пять минут назад сам называл этот запах дрянным, а еще к мясу внутри этого кулинарного изыска добавилось мясо из кишок. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, он основательно задержал взгляд на двери, надеясь, что помощница сегодня не войдет внезапно и без стука, после чего шумно вздохнул.  
Дьявол его подери, о чем он думал!..  
Касукабе достал из кармана раскладную ложковилку и с щелчком разложил ее.  
Сталь угрожающе сверкнула под светом лампы.  
Запустив ее в то, что по его предположению было пельменями, он аккуратно почерпнул их — к вилколожке, правда, пристал небольшой кусочек кишок, и Касукабе аккуратно подцепил его пальцами и отшвырнул в сторону, после чего еще раз взглянул на содержимое своего обеда... обедозаменителя.  
Пельмени Никайдо он любил.  
Особенно разогретые!  
И, не долго церемонясь, Касукабе запихнул вилколожку в рот. Чуть прожевав, он нахмурился и сплюнул на пол что-то твердое — кажется, это был кусочек позвоночника, коварно спрятавшийся в мясе. Но, кроме этого, ничего так на вкус, ничего! Очень даже аппетитно, стоит заметить.  
Ложковилку... Вилколожку...  
Спасибо богине Луны, следившей за животом в медицинской астрологии! Спасибо за обед!  
Касукабе задумался, стоило ли запатентовать это как новый рецепт...  
Но вдруг дверь в его каморку резко раскрылась.  
— Доктор! — раздался тонкий голосок откуда-то из коридора.  
Тревога! Надо срочно спрятать ложковилку!  
Вынув руку из кишок, Касукабе резко поднял голову на вошедшую медсестру; та, на мгновение скривившись от столь обильного количества крови на полу, сердито уставилась на него и покачала пальцем в поучительной манере.  
— Я же говорила вам — не мусорите! Знаете, как тяжело отмывать полы?!  
— Ах, прости.  
Горестно вздохнув, Касукабе лишь всплеснул руками — постоянно отвлекался и забывал, что вот уже триста пятьдесят восьмой раз его просили не свинячить во время операций. Но изучение было столь увлекательным, что он забывал обо всем!.. Ладно, и правда, пора было собраться и перестать творить подобный хаос в собственной же исследовательской коморке.  
Видимо, сказал он это со столь виноватой интонацией, что лицо медсестры смягчилось. Она покачала головой и горестно вздохнула:  
— Ну что с вами делать!.. Ладно. Что хотите сегодня на обед?  
Касукабе на мгновение замер, после чего покосился на выпотрошенные кишки.  
Гениальная мысль осенила его мгновенно, и, ласково улыбнувшись, он произнес:  
— Разогрей-ка мне пельменей.


End file.
